Masbolles Heir
by One-foot-in-chaos
Summary: Domitans older brother is dead, forcing him into a life he never wanted to lead. What he doesn't know is that a group of Tortalls finest are behind the scenes making sure he succeeds in his new role, as Masbolles Heir. Warning: Rating now T.
1. Crown Decisions

"We can't just throw him into the Chamber of Ordeal and hope that he comes out alive," the first man almost screamed. He paced the room, his coal black hair becoming more and more out of place as he ran his hands through it in frustration.

"Why not? He's served long enough with me that a knights training would be a waste of time. Besides, we can't very well make him wait around eight years, he needs this now!" The second man threw put his hand up into the air for emphasis as he paced in parallel to the King.

"It's the principle of the thing, Raoul, if we do it once. . . You know what would happen. The pages and squires that have to go through years of hard work"

"He's served his eight years with me! I'll vouch for him, as will any man in the Own."

"Why does he need it so badly?" This voice was softer, gentler and came from the room's corner.

"Dearest. . ." The king trailed off, at a loss for an actual answer. Another man swept through the doors of the room, the sleeves of his tunic fast becoming covered in ink as he used them to blot a dripping quill.

"Because," sighed Duke Gareth of Naxen, "it is a disgrace to a noble mans family for the heir not to be a knight. If it wasn't so, then we would have a horde of eldest sons lounging around the palace, waiting for their parents to die so they can inherit, it would be a shambles."

"Surely it is different in this case. He has a place; I think Raoul has made that clear enough. The eldest son was the knight, we can not change that, just as we can not change the fact that he is now gone" said Thayet, her voice firm.

"But we can not leave him where he is either!" the King was becoming more and more exasperated, "the fiefs heir a lowly sergeant in the Own? It would be a disgrace."

"Promote him," Gary's voice was thoughtful, pondering the new idea.

A slightly evil grin started to stretch across Raoul's face. "You know," he said, "Gary might just have an idea there, and I might have just the position"

"Where could he be promoted too, Raoul?" asked the Queen, her face gentle, but with a small smile starting to curve upon her lips.

"Flyndan has been pestering me. Well, really I think his wife-to-be has been pestering him. I know you are working on that law change Jon, but not fast enough for Flyndan's fiancé, obviously. He wants to retire. Which means I need a new second."

"Do you think he's up for it?" Jon stopped pacing the room and looked at Raoul.

"From what I've heard of the lad, he's more then up to it," Gareth interjected.

"I must admit, I was hoping to have more time to train him. For all his service, he joined young and he's really not much more then a boy. However he has proved his worth more then once, he will be able to step up to the post," said Raoul.

"What about the other men? There are ones that are older, probably more worthy of the post then him," inquired Jon, his frustration now vanquished.

"Even though he is young, he is respected. They will back the decision, I'm almost sure of it."

"Then it is settled," said the Queen, "he will become your second in command, Raoul. Now, when shall we inform him? I believe he has been sent home, along with Sir Nealan of Queenscove, he needs time to mourn."

"I'll talk to him after the funeral. Now if I may take my leave? There are ends to be tied up, and I need to talk to Flyndan." Raoul began to head towards the double doors of the throne room.

"Your majesty's, I believe it is also time for me to go, I need to draw up the official papers. They will need your signatures, and yours too Raoul." Gary's voice brought Raoul back into the room from the doorway.

"Of course, bring them to me tonight Gary," Jon's face showed his relief at the matter being settled plainly. Raoul once again began to stride away from the monarchs.

"Ahem, Raoul," muttered Jon. Raoul swiftly turned and made a stiff, to-high bow in the direction of the majesties before taking his leave.

"Impertinence!" yelled the King in Raoul's wake, not managing to keep a hint of a laugh out of his voice. Gary laughed, bowed to just the right height above the ground and proceeded to follow Raoul out the doors, his mind already caught up in the exact wording needed in the papers of the job ahead.

Thayet stood up, and walked to her husband to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"You think this is the right thing to do?" he whispered into her hair.

"I do," she replied softly, "the boy needs something now, to keep his mind off everything, and besides," she said, looking up into her husbands face with a smile, "how could he go wrong, when his life is being plotted out by the King, the Queen, the Prime Minister, and the commander of the Kings Own?"

Jon laughed and allowed a smile grin to lighten his features. "I do hope your right my darling, I do hope your right."


	2. Broken Seal

_**6 days earlier: Fort Steadfast**_

* * *

The parchment fell from Domitan's fingers, the seal breaking into three uneven pieces on the rough wood of the upper walkway where Dom was sitting. He buried his head in his hands and although he made no sound, several tears started to fall from his no longer sparkling blue eyes and onto his callused palms.

_29 August, 462 HE_

_To Domitan of Masbolle,_

_I regret to inform you that Sir Markus of Masbolle has been killed in fighting on the Scanran border. The attack on his command, Fort Southsend, was unexpected and is believed to have been a last attempt at creating havoc by Scanran clans not happy over the crowning of the new Scanran King and the Tortallan Peace Treaty. He died a hero's death at the head of his men, cut down by an archer using griffin fletched arrows. He will be sorely missed by his family, friends and comrades. His service to the crown as commander of Fort Southsend will be remembered and Masbolle will be compensated in coin for his service. _

_Sir Markus's body has been recovered and transported to Masbolle. Your family has requested that you be given leave to attend the funeral. Due to the resolution of the Scanran conflict, and your good service throughout the war, one months leave has been granted with full pay. Sir Nealan of Queenscove, who I believe has a close connection with your family, has been granted two weeks leave from his position as chief healer at the refugee township of New Hope and will travel with you to Masbolle. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak has been called to Corus to report to the King on the withdrawal of troops from the Scanran border region and will accompany you both as far as the Fief of Coas Wood. _

_During your leave, the remainder of the Kings Own at the border will be journeying back to Corus. Due to your new position in the family of Masbolle, your rejoining of your comrades may be questionable. However I trust you will do well both by your family and by your King. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Duke Gareth of Naxen_

_On behalf of King Jonathan IV of Conte, and his Queen. _

"He's dead," muttered Dom into his now wet hands. "He's dead and all they can say is that the Masbolle family will be compensated in coin for his service. Unfeeling political bastards. And now I'm going to have to deal with them, because he's dead and now I'm heir. I'm heir and he's dead. He always did like to lead the charge. I'm heir and he's dead." He stood up and wiped his eyes quickly on the edge of his tunic, before gathering up the pieces of broken seal and the letter. He slipped them into his pocket and walked down the upper walkway stairs, repeating over and over in his mind, _I'm heir and he's dead. _

* * *

Nealan of Queenscove burst into his commander's study.

"Kel!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

"Calm down Neal, I'm here." Keladry of Mindelan pushed her chair away from the cluttered desk and stood up, to find a distraught and panting Neal careening through her doorway.

"Dead, Masbolle, heir, Markus, home," he sobbed and collapsed into a chair.

"Dom's dead!" yelled Kel, her voice squeaky with shock. Neal leapt up again from his chair in surprise.

"Not Dom. Brother. Markus. Need to go home." He sank back into the chair once more, brushing his hair out of his eyes before wiping the sweat from his forehead and the tears from his cheeks.

"Sir Markus of Masbolle is dead? Oh Neal, of course you need to go home. When do you leave?" Her voice calmed slightly and she walked over to shut the door that Neal had sent flying into the wall a few moments earlier. As she moved to close it, a gust of wind from the open window caused it to slam shut. Neal once again leapt out of his chair, his eyes wide.

"As soon as I pack. Meeting Dom and Raoul at Steadfast. Need to get message to Yuki. Leave for Masbolle in morning." He gave Keladry a quick hug, before rushing out of the study, almost falling up the stairs in his panic to get to his rooms. Kel sighed and called Tobe to prepare Neal's horse, before closing the study door so she could shed some private tears of her own for Sir Markus of Masbolle. Although she had never met him, everybody on the Scanran border had heard the name of Masbolle's heir, the warrior that had built Fort Southsend from the ground up, and would let no other command it.

* * *

_**After the funeral **_

It had been a simple affair. Words of his heroism said by a Mitharan priest before his body was lowered into the ground. Domitan was still tired from four straight days of travelling in silence with his commander and his cousin, followed by two days of aimlessly wandering a castle of mourning family. Lord Raoul had arrived at Masbolle that morning, obviously his appointment with the King was done with and he wanted to pay his respects to a man that had been nearly as fierce a commander as he was.

Dom stood and looked out across the thin dry riverbed that separated Masbolle and Queenscove, his cousins neighbouring fief. He looked up as Raoul approached him, but said nothing.

"Dom. . ." Raoul's voice was low.

"I can't come back to the own, I know that. I need to do something worthy of an heir. I can't become a knight, but I'll do something," Dom babbled.

"I need you with the own, I'm not letting a good man like you go just because you have more responsibility then you ever wanted. You need to be taught how to command, not the small group you're used to, big groups, so you can manage this place when your parents can't anymore. Flyndan is retiring, I want you to be my second. Under me they won't judge you, and it's a position suitable for any knight. It's a reasonable offer Dom."

Dom turned away from Raoul, and his eyes swept the riverbed again.

"I never wanted this. When Neal and I played in the riverbed, Markus was always the one there looking after us. He was born to manage the fief. I was happy as I was."

Raoul lifted one hand and put it on the young mans shoulder for a moment, then let go. _He's taking it well, considering,_ he thought, _if this had happened to me I would have thrown myself off something by now. Something high. _

"All good men have to die at some point Dom. Some die before their time. It's the way of war. You can either stop for the rest of time and don't let anyone forget the point that your life turned upside down, or you can do the best you can, like countless others before you."

Dom turned back to Raoul, his eyes alight with the fire of pain and loss. He stuck his hand out to Raoul.

"I'll accept the position."

Raoul clasped hands with Dom and they shook. Then he turned and walked away from the riverbank, leaving Dom to mull over the changes taking place around him. _He'll be alright,_ he thought.

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. This being my first attempt at this, I didn't realise what it felt like to get reviews! Yay! To SOPROL and Hunchbook: I'm not so much a Doom! Despair! Everyone's unhappy! person, so even if it is meant to be somewhat sombre, there are going to be bits in there to lighten the mood, although I will try to be careful about changing moods to quickly. **

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla insert typical I-don't-own-anything-except-stuff-I-made-up here. **


	3. Letters

_**7 September, 462 HE**_

_Dear Kel, _

_Well we made it home anyway. Dom hardly muttered a word the whole way, only the occasional yes or no. I'm worried about him, Kel. The funeral was two days ago, I haven't seen him smile the whole time I have been with him. It's like something has died inside of him. It wasn't even as if he was that close to Markus. When we were kids Markus was always the one that looked out for us and didn't play himself, and then he went to the palace to train to be a knight and we hardly ever saw him, although I know him and Dom wrote letters. He's like my brother Kel, what am I going to do? I may go and talk to Raoul about it; he rode in for the funeral and is staying at Queenscove for a few days before heading back to Corus to join up with the returning Own. Personally I just think he is trying to avoid being hooked into some ball or another. Apart from that everything is as fine as could be expected. Father has gone back to the palace already and mother is spending most of her time with Grandma Eldine and Aunt Nel (Dom's mother). Yuki and I are making the most of our time together before I return to New Hope, although I am trying to spend time with Dom as well, I do not think it would do good for him to be left to his own devices. _

_Don't bother with replying to this, by the time the reply reaches here I will returning to New Hope. _

_Yuki sends her love,_

_Neal. _

* * *

_**6 September, 462 HE**_

_My dearest Kalasin,_

_The Scanran war is over. The Barons spies tell us that King Maggur was beheaded by angry clan leaders that had finally decided to rise up against the King that was taking their loved ones hostage. An altogether unpleasant business, however it does bring an end to our conflict with them. A new King has been installed, Tyrone, and his first __doing as King was to open peace talks with us. They are progressing well and the troops are being withdrawn from the border. Sir Markus of Masbolle was killed in a surprise attack on Fort Southsend. I do not know if you would remember him, when you were only five or six you would dance with him at court occasions when his parents brought him to Corus. He grew up into a fine knight, and it saddens us to loose him. _

_I believe in your last letter you passed on that Kaddar has been wondering when we will send his favourite black robe and wild mage to visit him again. Please inform him that his "favourite black robe and wild mage" are busy serving their King and Queen, not to mention that Daine is soon to give birth to her second child. However I believe a diplomatic visit to Carthak will soon be needed, and that two stones may be killed at once, as the expanding Salmalin family is desperately in need of a holiday. _

_I believe you will be very happy to hear that you are soon to become an Aunt. Roald and Shinko informed us just last week of their blissful news. They are very excited and are busy thinking of names for the baby, even though they as yet do not know if it is a boy or a girl. We will make the official announcement next week, so far apart from Roald and Shinko only you know, excepting your father and myself. _

_I am sorry this letter is not longer, but there is a ball tonight to honour the peace treaty and the new Scanran ambassador. It will be a small occasion, but important, as it shows Tortall is ready to treat Scanra as a friend. A bigger one will no doubt be held once the talks have been completed and more of the knights have been withdrawn from the border. _

_With love, _

_Mother. _

* * *

_**10 December, 460 HE**_

_Dom!_

_I hear you have got yourself into a scrape once again, galloping off after Lady Knights and birdies__ without me to protect you from scary things in the night. It sounds just like something you would do, playing the knight in shining armour (even though you are not a knight, I always knew that you should have joined our ranks). However I have been informed that you survived and those wretched killing machines didn't, so I'd say all is well. Although you had better be careful, any more heroic behaviour and you will be earning more crown purses then me, and we can't be having that little brother, now can we?_

_Everything is fine here, the Scanrans had been attacking thick and fast, but it has been quiet since the news of the "new mage" that did away with the killing machines has spread. Here I thought that our Neal was just a healer, but he goes galloping off into Scanra with you and comes back more powerful then Numair Salmalin. How is the "meathead" anyway? Is he still pining after the Yamani? And what about you, oh Domitan? Are eligible lady friends as rare where you are as they are here? Or have you found someone to entertain you? _

_The King requested that I leave Southsend and go to Corus. I sent Ulin, our head scribe, in my place. I know, I know, it is foolish to refuse a King, however I can't leave just anyone to hold down the Fort and since Zanther got himself killed I haven't been able to find myself a new second. I don't suppose you would be willing to switch Forts? No I suppose not. I wouldn't like to tell Lord Raoul I was leaving either, especially if I'd just got back from the Scanran heroics you have been involving yourself in. _

_It seems I must be off, these clerks want to meet at the oddest of times, and so I remain,_

_Your brother,_

_Markus. _

* * *

_**7 September, 462 HE**_

_Raoul, _

_This isn't a formal letter, in fact I'd appreciate it if you destroyed it as soon as possible after receiving, we wouldn't want it falling into the hands of a certain young knight residing where you are currently staying. Jon and I need your advice, and what with Sir Markus, and the Scanran ambassador, neither of us found time to ask before you left. I believe that Wlydon of Caval and yourself were the last to hear a report from Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan on the affairs of New Hope. Do you think that the township is under control enough that we could withdraw the knights serving there? I know that we would have to drag the Lady Knight kicking and screaming from the place, however now the war is all but over, we will soon need her service elsewhere, not to mention that as Jon said "after all that heroics she is in need of a rest." Not to mention her comrades Sir Merric of Hollyrose and the previously mentioned Sir Nealan. Your advice would be useful on the status of New Hope, and also how exactly we could get Lady Keladry to give up her post without having to drug her. _

_Gary. _

* * *

_**5 September, 462 HE**_

_Dear Dom,_

Keladry sighed and put several crosses through the start of her letter.

_To Dom,_

This time the quill nearly ripped through the paper, she scribbled over the lines so rapidly.

_Dom, _

She screwed the paper into a tight ball and tossed it into the wastepaper basket beside her desk, then blotted her quill. She didn't know what to say.

* * *

_**9 September, 462 HE**_

_Dear Keladry,_

_Just a quick note really. Firstly, how on earth do you manage to survive with Sir Nealan around on a regular basis? How can he be this irritating when he is meant to be in mourning? I have never known a man that can make me want to challenge him to a good swift jousting match just by drawling "Good Morning, Lord Raoul." On a second note, I received a hurried note from Duke Gareth of Naxen this morning. He informed me not to say a word to Nealan of it contents but said nothing about not informing you. __It seems the King feels you have spent to long coddling refugees and wants to withdraw you with the rest of the troops (not in those exact words, of course). They seem to think they may have to drug you to get you away. I ought to tell them you have more sense then that, they would just have to catch you and tie you to your horse. I thought you deserved a warning, so you have some time to pack. The King and Prime Minister have a nasty habit of telling people they are to leave in the morning, gives a man (or indeed woman) no time to get their belongings in a travelling state at all. I think that is all for now, no doubt I will soon be seeing you in Corus._

_Raoul. _

* * *

_**12 September, 462 HE**_

_To my sweet Yamani Yuki, like a blossom being caught by the wind as it drifts from the tree, _

_I feel like the moon, always disapearing before it has the chance to see the brilliant dawn arise from the west. You are my dawn and when we are parted I am ever striving to catch one glimpse of your rosy features before I am forced to sink below the horizon. Even though I have only been without you at my side for a few days, I pine for the solder that you provide to mend my breaking heart like a blacksmith repairing a horse shoe. You are the dew drop of my soul, there are none to match you in wetness and sparkle. Do not fear that my eyes could ever follow another, I would rather tear my eyes out with a sharpened stick then set eyes on another, as I am sure they could not live up to you in beauty. This feeling is like a sickness, the only reasons I am well enough to ride is because I am a trained healer and because I know if I do not ride I will not see you again for an even longer space of the esence of never-ending time. _

_To meet again, I seal this letter with a kiss. Do not forget to dab some perfume on your next letter, there was not enough on the last one for me to breath in your smell for more then a second._

_Your Love, Nealan. _

* * *

_**21 December, 460 HE **_

_Markus. (You had such an enthusiastic greeting. You wouldn't want your little brother thinking you were missing him, would you?)_

_I did not go gallivanting off after Lady Knights and birdies. I went riding off at a measured pace after a friend and her bird-shaped soldi__ers of war. And I was under orders from my Lord. As for the scary things in the night, you know quite well I haven't jumped on you in the middle of the night since I was seven, and that was because Meathead had wet himself after I woke him up with a sheet over my head. Heroic behaviour is well enough, but I think I will leave it to you. Riding into an enemy country to fight an enemy we don't know the location of is not something I want to do twice, no matter how many crown purses are offered. I think I will stick with nice, safe battles with enemys I know where I stand with. _

_The last I heard, Neal is still pining over his Yamani. His letters to me are becoming less informative and more love struck ramblings of how much he misses his "Darling cherry blossom." As for myself, there are no eligible ladies in site. The only lady in the area at all is Kel and she is at least five miles away. We will just have to wait until the war is over and we are sent back to Corus to clean the mud from our teeth. Then we can tell all the pretty ladies about our escapades, all to keep them safe of course. You can inform them of my escapades and I will inform of them of yours, just so we don't sound to full of ourselves. After all, what are brothers for if not to sing each others praises?_

_I will not even bother to write an answer to your last paragraph, you answered it quite well yourself without my help. Really Markus, what is the point in sending me letters if all you are going to do is talk to yourself? _

_Dom. _

* * *

**Yay even more reviews!! Thank you, Thank you (takes extravagent bow while crowd throws roses). **

**Miss Violet Purple: Thanks! It's hard to write a story when the relationships between characters has had two years to develop since Tamora Pierce left off, but Raoul liked Dom from the start and I feel he would become even more like a father figure in Dom's time of need. **

**Hunchbook: It's nice to know I've improved. Ahhhh English Teachers!!!!**

**If anyones wondering what the sudden torrent of letters is about, as this is my first fanfic I'm playing around with the narrating style a little, and I think this was a good way of advancing the plot line without going into boring details as days went by, as well as giving a bit of an insight into the relationship between Dom and Markus. **


	4. Stakes and Swords

Raoul and Dom left the open courtyard of Masbolle in silence, their send off sober and their horses light. Dom was lost in his own thoughts, as he had been for days. Raoul was simply not awake enough to want to attempt to draw Dom out of his state and Neal, who would have normally given them a send off, had departed to travel back to New Hope the day before. The sun began to rise over the horizon as they rode in the direction of Corus. Raoul reached into the pouch at his waist and drew out several pieces of dried fruit. He chewed them quietly as the suns grasp of the day extended. It was going to be hot. He finished the fruit and took a quick gulp from a flask of water before beginning to speak.

"They've given you Flyndan's old room at the palace. It's right across the hall from mine, useful for the messengers when we get called out in the middle of the night. Flyndan has already moved out, he started packing as soon as I told him we had found a replacement for him. The palace men will have already moved your things from the sergeant's barracks when we get there. All you will have to do is unpack and arrange everything. I would offer to help but Buri says I am useless at such things."

Dom didn't smile as he nodded.

_Well at least a nod means he's still alive. I'll keep trying, _thought Raoul.

"Now, as my second you will have to. . . "

He was cut off by a scream echoing around a bend in the road ahead. Dom snapped out of his stupor and looked at Raoul.

"If that's not a girl in pain then I'm a donkey's uncle," whispered the commander of the Own. Another scream pierced their ears, this one even more pain-ridden then the first. Dom moved his hand to the handle of the sword strapped across his shoulders and waited for Raoul to signal. Raoul pressed his fingers to his lips, and then lifted his hand into the air, waiting for the next scream.

It came, painful and heartbreaking. Raoul's hand shot down in a swift chopping motion in the Owns symbol of "We ride" and together the two men dug their heels into their horse's flanks, spurring them into a gallop as they raced around the rock fall that had forced a bend in the road.

The Tauroses had tied the woman to several sharpened wooden stakes that had been pushed into naturally formed crevices in the rock fall. Her hair was greasy, but her nails were well kept, showing she had been tied there for at least several days. She was young, no older than seventeen and her dress was well worn and well patched. It was caked in blood and whip welts showed through rough rips. One Tauros looked on, a whip dangling from its belt, the only article of clothing it was wearing. The other advanced upon the young women, a low sound of pleasure escaping from its mouth. The female's blood covered both of the immortals, showing they had advanced on her before. Raoul let out a yell of rage and ripped his spear from the carry bags on his horse. He aimed quickly and threw at the Tauros nearest the woman, as the monsters turned to face him. It hit the Tauros in the arm, its shaft sinking deep into the soft flesh just down from the beasts shoulder. It roared in pain and changed its course, now advancing towards the Lord of Golden Lake and Malories Peak. It removed the spear from its flesh as Raoul drew his sword and leapt from his horse. They locked in battle, the Tauros using the bloodied spear in the same way Raoul was using his sword, as the second Tauros turned its attention towards Dom.

Dom had used the time that Raoul had given him well; he had covered enough distance to already be scaling the bottom of the rock fall as to rescue the women staked almost half way up its heights, while carrying his sword. However the Tauros moved fast, unclipping its whip from its belt as it did so. It began to climb up the boulders.

The Tauros was strong and although Raoul was strong also, he struggled to match his sword skills with the Tauroses brute strength and could not find the opening he needed to either kill the immortal or destroy the spear by chopping its wooden shaft.

Dom reached the young women and began to untie one of her arms. The woman stopped screaming and stared at him, wide eyed, until he realised that her eyes had glazed over. She had fainted, either from loss of blood or from fear.

Raoul hacked at his opponent, no longer bothering to put any sort of skill into his sword work, using it more like an axe as he aimed at the Tauroses head. The Tauros used the opening to try and impale Raoul's stomach on the spear.

The second Tauros reached the bolder just below Dom, its breathing heavy. It raised itself to its full height and raised the whip above its head, ready to bring it down upon Dom's unprotected back.

The Tauros ducked under Raoul's lunges, dropping the spear and driving Raoul backwards with its horns.

As the Tauros brought the whip down, Dom dropped, spun and drove his sword through the Immortals heart. The whip thwacked uselessly down on the boulder above Dom's head, the force behind it gone.

Raoul used his remaining strength. He stopped submitting to the Tauroses death tackle and stood firm. The Tauros began to raise its head in shock. It didn't even have time to feel shocked when it found Raoul's sword just above its neck.

Dom withdrew his sword and tossed it aside, before turning back around to continue releasing the woman from her bonds. The Tauros breathed its last breath, and then toppled forward, driving Dom's chest forcefully into the sharpened stake.

Dom gasped in surprise before his world went pitch black.

* * *

**So my lovely reviewers, I'm back again. I'm sorry about the short delay and updating, school holidays are over for me! So I could be a little more erratic in updating then I have been. But anyways. . . .**

**To all of you that made comments about how it was confusing to skip between time periods in the letters: READ THE DATES! They are in bold for a reason! **

**To all of you who will make comments about how Tauros are out of character, don't use whips etc: I do these things for a reason. See above.**

**Pie of Doomeh: As if I would reveal my plotlines! (Evil laugh). I like to keep you in suspense (more evil laughter). The same goes for romantic pairings. Hehe.**

**SOPROL: Ohhhhhhh I had lots and lots of fun writing Neals poetry. **

**Miss Violet Purple: I really didn't want to do something that had been done before. Originality is more fun! **

**So until next time. . . .Audios Aimgos. Lol. **


	5. Words Softly Spoken

_Blackness. . . swirling blackness like a storm brewing at night. . . "Tauroses? But they don't use whips. They are animals!". . . Whose voice was that? . . . Blackness. . . murky doom. . . "Daine has been dispatched" . . . If only I could remember whose voice that is. . . __sinister. . . Markus. . . "I don't know if he's going to make it, the splinters cut deep". . . That one sounds like Uncle. . . sinking into darkness. . . "They are going to be singing of you for an age Raoul". . . . I know that voice too. . . . "Only if this one survives it". . . Raoul? . . .gloom. . . .nothingness. . . "You've done all you can father". . . .Was that Neal?. . . . Blackness. Darkness. Sinking. Swirling. Down. . .down. . .down. . . _

* * *

Dom groggily sighed and opened his eye a crack, then opened them wide with surprise. 

"Meathead? What are you doing here?"

"Shush. You've been out for two weeks. The stake punched a good hole in your lung and the splinters that it left made infection spread quickly. Drink this, then when you can sit up I'll explain what happened." The tone of Neal the healer was quiet and kind. Dom drank from the cup that Neal pressed to his lips, struggling to not throw up as the taste of the brew made him retch. He pushed his elbows into the mattress and winced with pain as he struggled to sit up. His chest burned. Neal hurried to put the cup on the bedside table and assisted his cousin to rise into a sitting position.

"Now," said Neal, "Do you remember your name?"

"Dom." Dom's voice was croaky and his mouth felt horrible from two weeks without brushing his teeth.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The Tauros, I killed it?" The last part of the sentence was questioning.

"You did. Unfortunately when you killed it you misjudged its balance, it fall forward onto you instead of away and pushed you into one of the stakes the girl was tied to."

"The girl?"

"Marina. She's alive, just. She lost a lot of blood. She's going to spend a lot of time recovering. They have sent her back home to her village."

"And Raoul?"

"As heroic as always. I believe the court bard's latest song is called 'The Lord and The Tauros' or something like that. He lashed you to your horse, the girl to his and managed to get you both to the girl's village, which was half a day's hard ride away. Fortunately they had a moderately decent healer. Unfortunately he failed to remove the splinters when he patched you up; we had to undo all his work to get them out before they killed you."

"Oh," Dom leaned back against the bed's headboard for a moment, "Neal, what are you doing here?"

"The papers for the release of all the Knights in service at New Hope came the same day as the mage message from Numair about your latest misadventure, dear cousin of mine. I came as soon as I could. Kel came too, but when she saw there was nothing she could do she went home to Mindelan." Neal's voice became somewhat lighter as he relaxed slightly about his cousin's state of health. _His mind is still healthy,_ he thought, _although once he remembers everything that had happened before the Tauroses that could change. _

"Do you remember everything that happened before you got impaled by that stake, Dom?" Neal's voice returned to the softness it had carried but a moment ago as Neal realised that Dom may not remember his brother's death.

"I do, Neal."

"Oh." It was Neal's turn to lapse into silence.

"I don't think it's as bad anymore Neal."

"Oh?" Now Neal's voice was questioning.

"It's like. . . It's like there's an anaesthetic on that part of me. Who knows?" He smiled weakly, "Maybe all I needed was to be impaled on a sharp stake to knock some sense into me again." He paused, and his eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry Neal. I didn't mean to . . . I should have . . . for mother's sake."

"I think she understands Dom."

A bell tolled, signalling the start of the evening meal.

"I should go. Do you feel like you could eat yet?"

Dom shook his head and Neal helped him to lie down again before leaving the room.

* * *

_**A few days later **_

"Domitan?" Duke Baird entered the room. Dom looked up from the maps Raoul had left with him and focused on his uncle.

"Do you feel well enough for another visitor? The King wants to see you."

"When?"

"Now. If you feel up to it."

"I think so." Dom began to fold up the maps and set them on the oaken table at his bedside.

"Good, I'll send him in." Baird walked quickly out of the room and closed it quietly behind him. A moment later it opened again and Jon slipped inside.

"You're Majesty." Dom attempted a bow, wincing as his healing muscles stretched underneath the bandages.

"Please don't, I know what it's like to move when you're injured." The King sat in the chair beside Dom's bed.

"I hear you are quite the hero, Domitan of Masbolle." Dom sat in silence for a moment, studying the King that he was seeing at close range for the first time, then said quietly,

"Thank you Sire."

"How is your injury?"

"It is better, Majesty, Uncle says I should be as good as new and up and about by the end of the week. Although he says I will get to keep the scar, the wound was too deep for him to prevent that."

"A war wound to impress the court ladies no end." Jon laughed before continuing, "On that subject, there are many court ladies who wish to be introduced to Fief Masbolles new heir, not to mention the rest of the court."

"I thank them for thinking of me."

"That may be so, but as it were, I agree with them. It is time you were presented to the court. There is to be a ball next Friday to celebrate the Scanran peace talks, now that most of the knights have returned from the border. I think this would be a good time for you to make your first appearance at court. Duke Gareth and Master Oakbride agree."

"If it is what you wish, who am I to refuse my King?"

"Believe me; if only you knew how often I got refused I am not sure you would say that. However it is good that the matter is settled, Master Oakbridge will assign you a seating partner. I expect I will be seeing you, Domitan of Masbolle." Dom knew he was being dismissed, and so bowed his head to the King. Jon stood up and strode swiftly towards the door.

_Presented so swiftly to the court? _Thought Dom, _usually they wait at least four months to present an heir or new noble. What has got them asking me so quickly? And why did the King deliver the message himself? Why are they taking such an interest in me? _

* * *

**So there wasn't really much happening in this chapter, but it was needed for plot advancement bla bla bla. Besides, you all wanted to make sure he wasn't dead, didn't you? **


	6. Checkmate

"Checkmate." Raoul leaned back in his chair and grinned at his opponent. Jon studied the board intently for a moment and then looked up at Raoul.

"Now where did you learn to do that? I've always been able to beat you at chess." His voice was indignant.

"It comes from bossing around knights and pawns everyday."

"I thought I was the one that did that."

"No, you just sit in your palace all day and do what people like Gary tell you. I'm the one that rolls in the mud and bosses the knights and pawns around." Raoul's grin was becoming wider in turn as he watched Jon's indignant expression grow by the second.

"I demand a rematch." Jon's voice was soft and threatening.

"What are you going to do? Produce Alana from behind your back, so she can duel me until I give up and play you again?" As he spoke, Raoul started to move the pieces back into place for a new game.

"If he did I think he would come to more harm then you. Now that the Champion is home at Pirates Swoop she won't be leaving her Baron for at least a week without immense displeasure." The new voice was Thayet's, speaking as she embroidered at Jon's side. Raoul swung the chess board around so that the white pieces became his.

"So my liege, a rematch?"

"This time we will see who will be bossing the knights around." Raoul moved a pawn forward as Jon spoke.

"I admit I have yet to boss around a castle successfully," said Raoul.

"From the latest song the court bard is singing I wouldn't put it past you. Half the court thinks you eat kittens as it is." Jon also moved a pawn.

"Good. If they are afraid of me they won't want me at court occasions." Raoul contemplated for a moment, and then moved his bishop diagonally across the board.

"That won't work Raoul, even if they are afraid of you, I am not, and you will receive your invitation the same as everybody else. Speaking of which I expect your attendance next Friday." Thayet pulled a needle forcefully through the piece of cloth on her lap as she spoke. Raoul scowled at her as Jon thoughtfully moved another pawn forward. Thayet met Raoul's scowl and they locked eyes in a battle of strength. Raoul was the first to look down. He went back to concentrating on the chess board, shame faced.

"If you majesty so wishes," he said quietly.

"We do," said Jon and Thayet together, laughing. Raoul continued to stare at the board.

"How is Domitan of Masbolle, Raoul? I believe his health has become the topic of the moment among the young court ladies. A hero not as old or as married as you, not to mention newly made an heir, is always a good topic for discussion, apparently." Thayet paused in her embroidery to change threads.

"He is well, giving Nealan of Queenscove hell from his bed I believe. They won't be able to keep him in there much longer." Raoul moved his queen with a sly smile that he hid from Jon. Jon looked slightly puzzled at Raoul's move, but did not question it as he studied the board.

"The men have been asking of him too. I believe the faster he is introduced officially to the court the better, they want to size up the heir for Masbolle. Domitan will have a lot to live up to. Markus was one of the most respected knights of the court, I don't think many of the nobles believe that Domitan can do the job at all, let alone as well as Markus would have."

"He can do it. He was the best squad leader I had. It will take him a little time to get the ways of the court, he never wanted a nobles life, that's why he joined the own. He will get there though, and when he does, he will get there well."

"You have a lot of faith in the boy Raoul."

"Someone needs to have faith in him; he is going to have enough people asking questions over the next few months, until they see he is just as good a man as Markus was. It would not take much for you to put your faith in him too Jon."

"When he comes with such high recommendations there is no way I could not, and I believe Thayet feels the same," he looked inquiringly at her and she nodded, "we just need to show the doubters they are wrong. Masbolle is in the Book of Gold, a weak heir would not be looked upon kindly." He moved forward another pawn.

"So how do you propose we tell these doubters that they are dead wrong?" Raoul was smiling.

"We put him in the public eye as soon as possible," Thayet interjected, "if we throw him to the wolves and if he copes as well as you say he can, the doubters will be all but tossed aside." Raoul lifted his head sharply and looked at Thayet.

"Throw him to the wolves?"

"We make it as difficult as possible for him to make a good impression. If he survives with out cracking then we know, as will his doubters, that he is the man for the job."

"When?" asked both Raoul and Jon in unison.

"I believe it would be best to do it as soon as possible. The longer we leave it, the longer rumours will have to spread and before you realise it, the court will have turned him into a poor and sickly soul who is by no means capable to manage a horse, let alone a fief."

"You mean the ball next Friday?" Raoul's smile was beginning to spread, now for more then one reason.

"I do."

"So be it," Jon's eyes were sparkling, "I will go and see if he is up to attending a ball myself. There is no way he can refuse if his King asks it of him personally. I'll go and see Oakbridge as well. He needs to assign Domitan a partner. I don't think there are many single court ladies left in the seating plan, only the ones that haven't been at court most of the season."

"You are an evil King," Raoul laughed as he spoke and Jon shook his head and laughed as well.

"It's your move Raoul."

"So it is."

"So make it already."

"I will," Raoul moved his queen swiftly forward, taking out one of Jon's pawns that had still not moved from its original placing on the board, "and that I believe, King of kings, boss of knights and pawns alike, is for the second time this evening, check and . . . mate."

* * *

**There you have it, a quick update as requested. I thought it was about time we heard from the plotters again. **

**Miss Violet Purple: Hopefully that explains at least somewhat why the King is taking such an interest. Kel or a Vapid Beauty? Hmmmmm. A time for placing bets anyone? **

**Pie of Doomeh: Of course I couldn't kill him! I couldn't go killing off my favourite character! I haven't had any alerts in over a week either. Maybe the systems down? **

**Ananasfreak47: Kel/Dom? Who ever said that this story was going to be Kel/Dom? **

**Hunchbook: If Impalation is not a word, then it should be! Other then that, Thank you very much and as for "Will Kel be Dom's seating partner???" please see what I said for Miss Violet Purple! It will be interesting to see what people think before I post the next chapter. . .**


	7. Pairings of the Heart

Dom looked at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his tunic. It was light, as to not put to much pressure on his still bandaged chest, and coloured a dark navy with a silver trim. Master Oakbridge had sent a note to recommend he wear Masbolle colours for his first court appearance as the new heir. The room was his permanent one; he had been discharged from the palace infirmary on Wednesday. He had just gotten the tunic to sit right on his shoulders when Neal burst into the room.

"Help!" Neal's voice was anguished, "I can't find Yuki and I can't find my comb and I can't get my hair to lie flat!" Indeed, Neal's hair looked like he had just woken up and tumbled out of bed to find he was wearing a ball tunic. Dom looked at Neal.

"Yuki's gone missing? Maybe she's finally come to her senses and realised she married a Meathead, and so has gone back to the Yamani Islands and taken your comb with her, intending to hold it for ransom so she can have your fortune too." Dom's old spirits had returned somewhat since his awakening and there was a very slight familiar sparkle in his eyes as he spoke. Neal thought for a moment and then looked at his cousin in disgust.

"If you can't be helpful don't bother saying anything."

"I was simply offering a plausible explanation for all three of your problems."

"Two of my problems, it doesn't solve my hair not lying flat. It wasn't plausible either, as I am not a Meathead, and I have no fortune to speak of. Yuki married me because she liked me and that is that."

"Or you drugged her."

Neal looked set to fall on Dom and pummel him when there was a knock on the door. Dom opened it and Yuki bustled inside, brandishing Neal's comb.

"There you are! I get called away for a second and you disappear on me, this happens every single ball we go to. When will you learn to sit still?" She descended upon Neal as if he was a naughty child, and swiftly pulled him out of the room. Dom laughed and was about to start combing his own hair when Yuki put her head back around the door.

"We'll meet you later Dom, you don't want to enter alone just because you have an assigned partner."

"Thanks Yuki, I'll see you then." Dom went back to the mirror with his comb, thinking about the night ahead.

* * *

"Announcing, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, Lady Yukimi of Queenscove, Domitan of Masbolle," the announcers voice boomed across the palace ball room. _My name doesn't sound like it belongs_ thought Dom as he descended down the sweeping marble staircase and into the long room of quietly chatting groups, _it's a tag along at the end, with no title in front. Even Neal is a Sir. _His self assured feeling was fading fast, to be replaced with overwhelming dread. _I hope my partner is someone I can talk to. This night is going to be very long otherwise. _He followed Neal and Yuki into a conversation with Prince Roald and Princess Shinko, soon becoming involved in a discussion of the Scanran peace treaty until the King stood up on the dais that held the royal thrones. 

"Could everyone please proceed to the banquet tables, I believe everyone has been informed of their seating position by Master Oakbridge." He stood down and went to take a seat beside Queen Thayet at the head of the banquet tables.

The two couples walked away to find their tables, leaving Dom alone to walk to his. As he approached it he saw a woman was already sitting there, although he could only see her back. She was wearing a russet red velvet dress with gold trim and he could see the thin silver chain of a necklace tracing around the back of her neck. Her brown hair was done in a tight bun, with a few strategically placed wisps of hair framing her face. _Who is she? I'm sure I've seen her before somewhere. On progress maybe? Whoever she is, she's beautiful. _Dom continued to search for her name as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. _Kel! I thought she was still at Mindelan! She's in a dress, no wonder I didn't recognise her. Did I just say she is beautiful? No, this is Kel I'm talking about here, she's my friend, she's my cousins best friend, she's a knight! She's my assigned partner! _As his mind raced he managed to grin back at her and started walking more confidently towards his table.

A hand clutched his arm. Dom looked around to find himself confronted by a mass of peach frills. Somewhere above the frills was a pair of overly large hazel eyes, a large nose, a stretched and grinning mouth and frizzy black hair. The effect was slightly frightening, the light coloured dress making the girls skin seem deathly pale.

"Hello, you must be Domitan of Masbolle. I'm Jasmine of Marmist. I think I'm your partner for this evening. I only got back from the City of the Gods last night, I've been studying to be a mage, I have war magic and Daddy wanted me to use it even though I like history much more and Master Oakbridge had an awful time placing me because I came in so late, he said if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to come to the ball at all, aren't you glad I could after all? I am. I think we are sitting over there by that lady in the red dress." She giggled slightly.

"Oh . . . yes, I'm Domitan of Masbolle." _Who is this girl? I thought I was sitting with Kel. _

"Well that's good then, I wouldn't have wanted to get the wrong person, that would have been awfully embarrassing, especially as this is a court banquet. I don't think a mistake like that has been made since 443 HE though, so I'm lucky really. Don't you think we ought to sit down?"

"Oh . . . yes of course." Dom walked slowing and reluctantly with Jasmine still clutching onto his arm. He pulled out a chair for her beside Kel before taking his own seat opposite her. As he did so another man took the seat beside him, opposite Kel and started to introduce himself to her.

"Sir Geoffrey of Danshame and you must be the lovely Lady Keladry of Mindelan." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Dom looked the man up and down before looking at Kel. Sir Geoffrey was tall and muscular, wearing a green tunic with light blue trim over tanned skin. His straw coloured hair was cut short above an oval shaped face. He had a roman nose and deep brown eyes above a mobile, easy smiling mouth. On the whole he was an extremely handsome man, and Kel did not look by any means less then pleased to be partnered with him. Dom sank into despair as he concentrated his attention on Jasmine, trying to ignore his table partners, who had already easily slipped into a conversation about Kel's time in the Yamani Islands. Jasmine began to speak again.

"I heard that you have only just been released from the infirmary. Was it a dreadful wound? The manservant who helped me take my things to my rooms said that you had a big hole in your chest. Do you have a big hole in your chest? Does it hurt awfully? He said that you were a hero and that every man in the palace wants to be like you and Lord Raoul. Are you a hero? Which one is Lord Raoul, is he here tonight? I heard the court bard singing a song about him eating kittens. Does he really eat kittens?" The questions continued as Dom found himself more and more absorbed in his own thoughts. _How can she talk for so long without stopping to breathe? I'm sure she will faint soon and Uncle and Neal will have to carry her out of the hall. This is going to be a long evening, how many courses are there? Six? And then I suppose I will have to dance at least twice with her because she is my partner. I wonder if she talks this much while she dances. I hope not! I wonder if I would be able to get Kel to dance with me. What am I thinking? I don't want to dance with Kel! Even if she does look beautiful. But Danshame will no doubt be dancing with her all evening; by the way he's talking to her. _

* * *

Jasmine snapped him out of his thoughts sometime during the third course by accidentally spitting on him when she tried to continue speaking while she ate. Kel did not even notice, absorbed in her conversation with Sir Geoffrey. Dom went back to staring into his plate, hardly noticing the beautiful sugar spun creations adorning the tables to impress the ambassador, Jasmine's constant words ringing in his ears. _Does she ever be quiet? She's intelligent, that much is obvious, and she's powerful too. But really, I would rather stab wooden stakes into myself on purpose then sit through this for much longer. Maybe then Kel would draw herself away from Sir Geoffrey's eyes to give an old friend just a clue that she still knows who he is. What I wouldn't give to be sitting with a vacant beauty right now. _

The meal eventually finished and the King stood up from his chair to speak.

"I believe it is traditional at a ball to have dancing, therefore Master Pierce," he referred to the conductor of the small orchestra playing for the evening, "if you would take this opportunity to begin I would be most grateful," he finished and escorted Queen Thayet to the open floor of the grand ball room as the orchestra began to play a fast waltz. The others in the room either swept their partners onto the floor, following the example of their majesties, or retired to the comfortable chairs and couches lining the edges of the hall to converse in small groups with friends. Dom led Jasmine onto the floor as duty requested.

"I love dancing, it's so nice to dance after being at school for so long; the mages have dances of course, but not balls like they have here. They need to have balls in the City of the Gods, it would make time pass much more pleasantly, don't you think?"

_It seems she does talk while she dances. Oh thank Mithros, partner switch. _

**Lady Sinqui of Wellam**"I hear you are now heir. Isn't that interesting? I've always liked you Dom, can I call you Dom? And a match between Carmine Tower and Masbolle would be the event of the year."

_Well at least she gets straight to the point. _

**Lady ****Camille of Rosemark: **"What is it like commanding under Lord Raoul? Are the men difficult to handle. I've heard that the men in the own can be . . . difficult," she giggled.

_Oh yes they can be difficult alright, they put itching powder in a man's bed as soon as look at him. _

"I have not been commanding for very long Lady, but I will be sure to let you know."

**Lady Reliana of Carmine Tower: **"Does your wound hurt terribly? I was shot by a centaur when I was riding with the Queens Ladies last year. I wouldn't go back after that, oh no, I though that the riding around on horses and learning archery was for fun, not real use!"

_Maybe you should learn to look and see what you're getting yourself into before you start. _

"It was quite painful; however it is quite better now Lady, I thank you for thinking of me."

_Good, a break in the dancing. Oh no! Here come the knights. _

**Sir ****Douglass of Veldine: **"Sir Markus was my squire once you know; he showed so much promise even then, everything about being a knight came naturally to him. It is a shame you never followed in his footsteps Domitan."

"A Knights life never seemed right for me Sir, and with one already, my family was quite happy with my decision to choose a different path."

"I see."

**Sir Sacherell of Wellam: **"I saw you dancing with my daughter earlier; she seems to quite like you. She is of marriageable age Domitan, and you need a good wife now that you are heir. Can't go gallivanting off with one of the Queen's Riders now can you?"

_Like father, like daughter. _

"I'll keep that in mind Sir."

"You see that you do."

**Sir Nealan of Queenscove: **"Coping?"

"Barely, if I didn't know better I would say everyone is out to get me tonight."

"Whenever I think that it turns out everyone is out to get me."

"That's because it's you."

Neal scowled as Kel spun past on Sir Geoffrey's arm; she smiled at him, ignoring Dom.

"Kel seems to like that Geoffrey fellow," Dom remarked quietly.

"She does seem rather attached considering they just met tonight. Oh well, it will do her good to finally have someone, she hasn't looked at a man to my knowledge since Cleon."

"Isn't he a bit too old for her?"

"He is only just older a few years older then you dear cousin. I believe almost anything is acceptable after Daine and Numair."

"But still."

Neal's eyes widened.

"Dom, are you by any chance . . . jealous?"

"Of course not! I just think he is too old for her is all. There's Jasmine, I have to dance with her again."

"Oh yes, I believe you Dom." Neal's sarcastic tone was scathing.

* * *

The dancing and being interrogated by the men continued until late into the evening until Dom, spinning past an alcove with his latest dance partner, spotted Raoul hiding in a corner with Buri and struggled away from the dancefloor to join them. 

"How is your evening going Dom?" asked Buri softly.

"It could be better; I just can't seem to escape anyone's attention tonight! When it's not a beauty sizing me up for marriage, it's her father trying to subtly tell me that I am not up to the job of been put into, and if it's not that it's my assigned partner who I swear could talks the ears off Neal without even trying." Dom sounded close to breaking point.

"Now you see why I try and stay away from these things," said Raoul.

"Even you can't refuse a royal request!"

"I do the first time they ask quite regularly, it's the second time they ask that gets me."

"Either way I'm stuck here."

"Not so," interrupted Buri, "there's only ten minutes left before the whole evening over, why don't you slip out onto the balcony for air. So long as you manage to avoid the canoodling couples you should be left to yourself for a little."

"That's not actually a bad idea Buri. Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

Dom left them and slipped out the nearest door onto the wide balcony. The air was crisp and cool outside compared to the crowded ballroom. He strode over to the balcony railing and leaned against it, narrowly avoiding Sinqui of Wellam making a conquest. As he breathed in the fresh air another figure came to stand beside him, her arm just touching his own as they both stood leaning against the railing.

"It's nice out here," said Kel.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself in there. What tore you away from your Sir Geoffrey?"

"What do you mean 'My' Sir Geoffrey?"

"You have made a conquest Lady Knight. I'm surprised you tore yourself away from him after the way you drowned in his eyes all evening." Dom's voice sounded harsher then he meant it to be.

"All evening? I think you are exaggerating Sergeant." Kel's voice changed to match his own for coldness.

"I am not a Sergeant anymore, as you well know. All evening indeed, you could not even bring yourself to offer a passing word to an old friend sitting almost next to you."

"I did. At least I thought he was an old friend. Now they friend part I am not so sure about. The old part stands."

"Not as old as your Sir Geoffrey." Dom's voice had changed again and now anger showed in his tone. Kel was seething, he could tell even through her mask. They way she stood and the grimace of her teeth gave it away. _Oh no, _he thought, _I've gone too far. I'm sorry Kel, I'm sorry! _The words didn't make their way out of his mind before Kel began to speak again.

"At least he was a more courteous table partner then you, Domitan of Masbolle, he talks during a meal. Unlike certain people I could mention that are too absorbed in their own thoughts to talk to their assigned partner, let alone reply to anything asked by their supposed friend at the same table."

The words came out before he could stop them.

"Are you talking about me or yourself? Oh wait, you were absorbed in Sir Geoffrey's thoughts, not your own."

She slapped him. Then she turned quickly from him and walked gracefully back into the ball room, leaving Domitan of Masbolle on the balcony, with the cold air biting at his stinging cheek and his chest starting to throb, and not just because of his wound.

* * *

**So there you go. I'm sorry it took so long to update! Busyness, busyness. But I made the chapter long to make up. Anyways. . .**

**Pie of Doomeh: Harhar, no court beauty as his partner! But you still get virtual cookies because Kel wasn't his partner. I'm actually from a little place called New Zealand (hopefully you've heard of it). I take it that you must be from the U.S of A, it being the only place to spell words like favourite and colour without the u. **

**Domslove: Hehehe you were wrong! Ohhhhhhh the plot thickens. **

**Theknightofkonaha: Ohhh you were wrong too. Oh how I love manipulation! Hehe. Pixie sticks? I don't think we have those here. **


End file.
